Your Mouth is Open Wide, the Love is Inside
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH This is a PWP inspired by the TV On the Radio's song Staring at the Sun


A/N: This story features rimming, fellatio, and bottom!Sam. Just thought I ought to forewarn in case of squick.

* * *

Sam's mouth was open wide around Dean's girth, his brother's knees either side of his head as Dean fucked into his mouth with

Sam's mouth was open wide around Dean's girth, his brother's knees either side of his head as Dean fucked into his mouth with smooth, deep thrusts. He rubbed his hands up and down Dean's thighs as he let Dean use his mouth, swallowing around Dean's cock every time Dean slid down his throat.

"God_damn_, Sammy," panted Dean, "your mouth feels so _fucking _good, little brother. Look so hot with your lips stretched around m'cock. Should see yourself," gasped Dean, roll of his hips stuttering as Sam flicked his tongue _just so_ along the underside of his dick.

"Jesus _Christ_, baby boy. Your mouth is so _hot_; your throat's so tight around my dick," he continued, groaning loudly as Sam swallowed around his cockhead.

Sam hummed around Dean's erection and pulled away, hand jacking Dean's shaft as he flicked his tongue over the crown, tip of his tongue dipping into the slit.

"_Ah_, Sammy, _c'mon_," moaned Dean, shifting onto his knees and moving down Sam's body, dick smearing precome down Sam's chest as he moved. "Wanna fuck you…"

Sam nodded fervently and slid his legs over Dean's shoulders when his brother maneuvered his legs there. "Fuck, De, _yeah_, want your _tongue_," growled Sam as Dean tilted his hips up toward his face, Dean's tongue teasing at his perineum as his hips jerked in Dean's grasp.

"Mmm. Want me to fuck you with my tongue, little brother? Lick you open 'till you're beggin' for my dick in you?"

Before Sam could nod again the flat of Dean's tongue was laving over the crack of his ass. He clenched his thighs around Dean's head and hissed when Dean pursed his lips around his entrance and gently sucked.

He moaned and humped his hips against Dean's face, thighs quivering around Dean's sweaty temples. "Oh, _god_, D-Dean! _F-fuck! _Want your tongue _inside_."

Sam keened when Dean did just that, wriggling his tongue over his hole before his muscles loosened enough so Dean could shove inside.

Dean groaned in appreciation as he ate at Sam's ass, palming his little brother's hips and ass cheeks as he fucked Sam open with his tongue. He pulled back from Sam's ass and licked up his perineum and up to his balls, licking at the taut skin and then sucking Sam's sac into his mouth.

"Jesus _fuck_, De!" shouted Sam, tossing his head back against the pillows and tightening his thighs around Dean's head.

Dean shifted Sam's legs to his shoulders and leant up and took Sam's dick between his lips, taking Sammy into his throat, nose buried in Sam's curls as he swallowed around Sam's cock.

"Q-quit fucking _teasin'_," gasped Sam, hips jerking wildly into Dean's face as his brother licked and sucked his dick. "M'ready, man. _F-fuck me!_"

Dean grinned wickedly at his baby brother and pulled one of Sam's legs from over his shoulder and wrapped it up around his hip. He offered his palm to Sam and smirked when Sam eagerly licked at his palm and fingers, generously slicking his hand with saliva.

He brought his hand down between his legs and slicked up his dick with Sam's spit, guiding himself to Sam's ass and teasing Sam's hole with his dick.

Sam whimpered when Dean didn't just ram home. He shifted his hips against Dean, trying to convey that he wanted to fuckright the hell _now_, damnit.

When Dean just kept smirking and teasing him with his cock, he growled impatiently and wrapped his own fingers around Dean's dick and pushed up against his brother's cock as he helped guide Dean into his body.

Dean hissed out a breath as Sam's ass swallowed him whole, cock disappearing in his baby brother's body until his thighs were flush against Sam's ass.

Sam let out a small pained noise when Dean was fully sheathed in his ass, a little rimming and saliva not the best means of preparation for a hard cock in your ass, but neither he nor his brother were willing to wait to get down and dirty.

"F-_fuck_, Dean, hang on," breathed Sam, hips shifting minutely as he got used to the feel of Dean filling his body, hot, hard and so goddamn _huge_.

Dean groaned at the slight fluttering of Sam's muscles around him as his little brother moved against him, reacquainting himself with the feel of cock inside. "_Sammy_," he moaned at the first deliberate clench of muscle, "can I move now?"

Sam jerked his head in a nod and cried out at the first pull-push-_thrust_ of Dean's hips. He slid his hand up Dean's arm and grabbed onto his bicep, pulling Dean toward him despite the awkward positioning of his legs around Dean's body. He met his brother's mouth in a sloppy kiss as Dean moved within him, cockhead dragging over his prostate on each carefully aimed thrust.

"_Shit_, Dean…" he trailed, tongue slicking over Dean's as Dean worked his body over with his cock, rocking his hips in deep, gentle thrusts. Not unlike their usual fucking just…_more_.

"Gotcha, Sammy," breathed Dean against Sam's neck, hot, wet, breaths slicking against the sweaty cord of muscle at Sam's throat. He sucked a bruise into the damp skin there, soothing the blossoming crimson with his tongue as he continued to thrust into Sam's body. He licked across Sam's neck to his Adam's apple, sucking at the mound of cartilage.

Sam's mouth fell open wider around a low moan, hips angling into every one of Dean's thrusts. His wet breaths coming in sharp gasps as Dean slid over that spot inside on every pivot of his hips, mouth open wide as he tried hard to breathe around his hitched gasps.

Dean shifted against his brother, chest and torso hovering over Sam's as he levered onto his elbows above Sam. He pressed his forehead into the curve of Sam's neck and just breathed as he kept up with the slow roll of his hips into Sam's hole.

Sam moved his leg over Dean's shoulder down to join the other around his brother's hips, locking his brother between his thighs as he pressed against Dean's ass with the heels of his feet. Like that he had no problem wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and crushing his brother to his chest, mouth seeking Dean's again as he tilted his head to the side and caught Dean's lips.

He flicked his tongue over Dean's bottom lip and keened when Dean stilled inside of him, lips sticking together until their tongues twined together and invaded each other's mouths.

Dean groaned into Sam's mouth, leaning up on one hand so he could slide the other between their bodies and curl his fingers around Sam's cock. He pulled away from Sam's mouth with a slick sound and kept his mouth pressed to Sam's cheek as he began to move again, cock sliding in and out of Sammy as he jacked his brother's dick.

Sam gasped, precome steadily weeping from the slit of his cock as Dean worked him over, front and back. He clenched the fingers of one hand over the jut of Dean's shoulder blade and tugged at the hair at Dean's nape with the fingers of the other.

His entire body shuddered as Dean stroked his thumb just beneath his cockhead. Sam clenched his eyes shut as he felt his being heat up from the tips of his toes to the ends of his messy mop of hair. He could feel Dean all around him, chest pressed to his, noses touching, hand on his cock, Dean in his ass.

The insides of his eyelids flushed red, like he was staring at the sun. It's what he felt like, too; overwhelmed with heat, toes tingling as if he were standing at the edge of the sea, icy cold ocean water licking at his toes, sun shining hot and humid over him as his orgasm lit through him.

Dean could feel that Sam was _there_; his little brother's toes curling against the curve of his ass and Sam's hole clenched tight around him, dick jerking in his fist, balls taut and pulled up toward his body. The look of pure ecstasy on his Sammy's face, mouth open and slack, eyes closed tight and he was right there with his brother, standing in the sea as the waves enveloped them.

"_G-god_, De…" keened Sam, arms pulling Dean down against his chest as he was pulled under, cock rubbing against the hard plane of Dean's belly as his brother continued thrusting into him through his release.

He felt like he was drowning, lungs unable to pull in air as his whole body shuddered as his climax took him. Sam vaguely felt the hot burst of Dean's spunk in him but was hyper-aware of Dean right there, drowning along with him, together through their climaxes as they were taken by the wave of orgasm.

"Fuck, _Sam!_" groaned Dean, shuddering and gasping as he was thrown back ashore, body tingling with the last vestiges of release. He took in a shuddering breath and nuzzled against Sam's neck when Sam came back to him.

Sam let his legs fall from around Dean's hips and whimpered when Dean pulled out, slick, sticky come dripping from his hole.

Dean laughed quietly and tugged at corner of the motel bed sheet and wiped between Sam's legs, moving Sam out of the way so that neither of them would be in the wet spot.

He curled around his little brother and kissed Sam's clavicle as he whispered his love for his Sammy into Sam's hair.

Sam smiled contentedly against Dean's neck and whispered just the same, "Love you, De," and let out a satisfied sigh as he hunkered in against his brother and let the clutches of sleep take him, too.


End file.
